


Melting Point

by ghosty



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts), Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, For a Friend, Introspection, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty/pseuds/ghosty
Summary: Life is an endless series of transgressions against him and Saïx has no intentions of admitting the mountain made of that molehill, nor the enjoyment he gets from the view at the top.After all, the view has no face.
Relationships: Saïx/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enmity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/gifts).



If every aspect of the creature's existence wasn't so wholly unsettling, Saïx maybe could have found it in his heart to forgive its transgressions against him. Except she is repulsive, unnatural, and Saïx loves not having a heart at all.

-

Nobody is much happy in these parts and if they are they don't show it. This is Xion's first transgression against him; there is an order and a sadness to things, and her arrive upsets the balance.

There's this hum in the air. Everyone is interested, curious as caged rats smelling something fresh and sweet. Everyone wants a nibble. It makes him sick. Xion is introduced with inquisitive pleasure or concealed dismissal and disdain that hides the excitement at someone, something new.

Saïx will be glad to be free of this circus. A sidelong glance to Axel steels his resolve and relaxes him a tick; time is all it will take.

The girl on the floor is probably smiling at the red-headed fool, but he'll never know for sure.

-

"Saïx," the thing asks him in its mild, uncertain way. "How long have you been here?"

"Too long."

"Ah. I see." The pause that follows is not long enough to allow him the opportunity to excuse himself. "Then why don't you leave?"

To his surprise and hers, the laugh he barks out is short, abrupt, and echoes down the dark corridor before him and behind him as he leaves her alone.

-

There is something about these girls that makes every nerve in his body feel like lead. It could be what they stand for - pure, untarnished obstacles of an enfeebled and hollow cause. They are both special and useless. Impractical, arguably; he was not much one for hinging plans on children and toys.

As such, the devices of Namine are not in his wheelhouse - better to let Marluxia project his so very human fantasies upon her alone, in peace. Saïx detests the uncanny colour of her stare. He hates that she sees and feels things in a way he cannot stop. He loathes her weakness. The pathetic nature of her life, trapped in a tower behind a closed door, beholden to the whim of every individual stronger than her, all incenses him in ways he cannot name or recognize.

One gloved hand raises. A black whorl opens mid-step, and Saïx steps into its maw only to be spat out a few short moments later in a pale, quiet room without a single inhabitant.

The whitewashed space is interrupted by specks and dots like decorating sprinkles - crayons and the like strewn across stacks and pads of paper. Corners and chairs are all intermittent drawing spaces for the mindless story Namine has been forced to concoct on their behalf.

Saïx picks up a drawing with disinterest, and stares at the star-shaped fruit on it for a second before tossing it to the side. But underneath it is another piece.

The black is what stands out.

The paper leaf shuffling is the only sound in the empty room. Saïx braces it in his hand tautly to look at it in full.

It's a portrait. There's the matte, oilslick fabric of an Organization robe hugging the shoulders, and a cropping of short, inky hair that is familiar. Most of the page, however, is dominated by a pair of large, bright eyes that are both tired and yet entrancing — a shade of blue that is entirely unplaceable. The gaze is pointed directly at and through him.

The doorknob across the room shifts, and when the door opens, the portal of darkness has flickered away with only a minor, thumb-shaped dent left in a random drawing on the floor as if it had been clutched dearly.

-

The castle is oddly empty. Saïx's last mission was long and arduous, and he sees no benefit in leaving the sanctity of some peace and quiet. After all, why would he want to miss a chance to be haunted by the ghost of a young girl?

His sarcasm betrays him; soft footsteps precede Xion's entrance, unsure and small as ever.

When she notices him, her hands fold in front of her. He is careful not to look at any of it.

"Oh! Sorry. Excuse me." Xion lingers, awkwardly. "I was just looking for a treat, or something. D-do you-?"

"No."

"Right." Pause. "Okay. Well, um, see you around."

Funny. Apt.

Saïx reaches Xehanort as soon as possible and takes the next assignment before he can describe what it even entails.

-

The castle is more quiet, more empty every passing day.

He doesn't even acknowledge Axel when he sees him. Roxas is very often with him nowadays anyway. Xion has taken to more and more naps - and Saïx finds himself lacking in more and more patience as transgressions upon transgressions mountain from every party possible.

"Cheer up a little, huh? You're too young for wrinkles," Demyx drawls as he saunters by, his unwieldy instrument in tow - what a waste of everyone's time, as usual. Saïx is just about to give him a piece of his mind, finally blow off some of this pent-up steam, but the presence of something frigid in his hand startles him just enough to entirely forget what he was about to say. "Enjoy some ice cream for once!"

Demyx is gone. There is cold, hard packaging in his palm, and melting condensation against his fingers.

-

Xion happens to wake up late, usually. Odd hours. And even then it takes her time to reorient herself enough to get up.

Saïx is waiting at the end of the hall.

"Saïx...?"

"Here." The plastic crinkles as it's forced into her grasp. "Take it."

He only receives silence in return. Feeling something hot and sickly rise up in his chest, his face, Saïx turns away and resists the urge to tear open a portal if only to leave faster and further and more effectively—

"Th-thank you so much!" Xion says suddenly, her voice confused and soft but still very sincere, and Saïx just nods and grunts before committing to a power walk in the opposite direction, far away.

He didn't look at her. He was careful not to look at her.

He could imagine her eyes, anyway, and that wasn't necessarily important. It wasn't even necessary. 

-

Saïx lays in bed awake at night, thinking too much about things he ought to not. There is a girl — a creature — existing under the same roof as he, and filled with more secrets than a soul could count. He hasn't seen her face in the truest sense, and she means nothing to him in any way that really matters.

Saïx knows these things. He is rational and pragmatic.

And Saïx lets his intrusive thought play over and over, on repeat instead of sleeping: when Xion thanked him, he could hear her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> WE DID IT YEAR 3 OF ENd OF YEAR RAREPAIR FIC FOR SYN!!!!!!!!!!!! <3333333333 i had the benefit of being kingdom hearts-literate for this one but thankfully my saix and xion knowledge base is woefully incomplete and all over the fucking place so this was probably still a shitshow. ILY SUCKLER HAPPY NEW YEAR LETS KEEP DOING THIS SHIT A LONG LONG TIME TwT <333333


End file.
